Salah Paham
by JiHyunZee
Summary: Kazune mengajak Karin berkencan di Taman Kota. Sudah 15 menit Karin menunggu, tapi Kazune tak kunjung datang. Karin berjalan-jalan di sekitar Taman Kota dan melihat Kazune sedang duduk bersama seorang gadis di sebuah bangku depan kolam air mancur. Siapa gadis itu dan apa yang akan dilakukan Karin? -Kazune & Karin-


Title : Salah paham

Author : JiHyunz

Genre : Friendship, Romance

Rating : T

Main Cast : Kazune, Karin, Himeka

Length : Oneshoot

Pagi hari tiba. Sinar matahari yang terik memasuki kamar seorang gadis bernama Karin. Karin yang sedang tidur pulas itu pun mulai menggerakkan kakinya yang terasa hangat karena terkena sinar matahari itu. Karena sinar matahari semakin menyengat, perlahan ia mulai membuka matanya. Ia menengok ke arah jam dinding di kamarnya. Sudah pukul 07.00. Ia panik, lalu ia buru-buru menuju ke kamar mandi.

Flashback…

Sepulang sekolah kemarin…

"Karin.." panggil Kazune.

"Ada apa?" sahut Karin.

"Apa besok kau ada waktu?" tanya Kazune.

"Mm…. Ada. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Karin lagi.

"Besok kita berkencan yuk." ajak Kazune.

Mendengar itu, Karin menghentikan langkahnya. Pipinya mulai memerah. Ia tidak menyangka Kazune akan mengajaknya berkencan besok.

"Karin, kau kenapa?" tanya Kazune sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di depan wajah Karin. Karin sadar dari lamunannya dan menggeleng cepat.

"Ah, tidak. Tidak apa-apa kok. Mm... Baiklah, aku terima ajakanmu." jawab Karin.

"Wah… _Arigatou_, Karin. Sampai bertemu besok di Taman Kota jam 08.00 pagi ya. Jangan terlambat!" pesan Kazune sambil berlari mendahului Karin.

"Iya.." balas Karin.

Flashback end…

Setelah selesai mandi, ia segera menuju ke kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaian. Karena ini masih musim panas, Karin memilih memakai pakaian yang tak berlengan. Selesai mengganti pakaian, ia menuju ke dapur dan mulai membuat sarapan. Selesai sarapan, ia menguncir rambut panjangnya dan bergegas pergi ke Taman Kota.

Tepat pukul 08.00, Karin sampai di Taman Kota. Ia menunggu Kazune di sebuah tempat duduk yang ada di bawah pohon sakura.

~15 menit kemudian~

Kazune tak kunjung datang. Karin mulai lelah menunggu dan memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar Taman Kota.

Ketika ia melewati sebuah bangku di depan sebuah kolam air mancur, ia tak sengaja melihat sosok laki-laki yang sangat mirip dengan Kazune. Laki-laki itu sedang duduk bersama seorang gadis berambut gelap. Karin yang penasaran, mencoba mendekati kedua orang itu. Semakin dekat, Karin merasa laki-laki itu benar-benar Kazune. Dan ketika Karin telah berdiri tak jauh dari dua orang itu, jantungnya sedikit berdebar.

Deg..Deg..

"Ka..zu..ne..?" panggil Karin. Laki-laki yang merasa namanya di panggil itu pun menoleh. Gadis di sampingnya juga ikut menoleh.

"Karin? Ah, akhirnya kau... Adaow. He, Hei, Lepaskan. Apa-apaan kau ini!" ucap Kazune terpotong karena tiba-tiba Karin menjewer telinga Kazune.

"Kazue, katakan. Siapa gadis ini?" tanya Karin sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Kazune, apa dia kekasihmu yang kau ceritakan itu?" tanya gadis yang duduk di sebelah Kazune tadi. Mendengar pertanyaan gadis itu, Karin melepaskan jewerannya di telinga Kazune.

"Benar Himeka, dia kekasihku, Karin." jawab Kazune sambil tersenyum dan mengusap-usap telinganya yang sedikit memerah.

"Kau mengenalku?" tanya Karin.

"Tentu saja. Kazune sering menceritakan tentangmu padaku. Oh iya, _gomen_ aku telat memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Kujyou Himeka, sepupunya Kazune." jelas Himeka sembari memperkenalkan diri.

'Eh, jadi dia sepupunya Kazune?' batin Karin.

"Oh.. begitu. _Gomen ne_, aku sudah salah paham, hehe... Sekali lagi _gomen_, Himeka." ucap Karin sambil menunduk dan tersenyum malu.

"Tak apa." balas Himeka sambil tersenyum.

"Karin memang payah." ucap Kazune.

"Apa katamu? Kau yang payah, lelaki yang takut pada serangga!"

"Kau yang payah, gadis yang tak pandai memasak!"

"Lelaki cengeng!"

"Gadis bodoh!"

"Sudah-sudah, jangan bertengkar. Kita beli Es Krim saja yuk." lerai Himeka sambil tersenyum sembari menggandeng tangan Kazune dan Karin menuju kedai Es Krim.

"Kau menyebalkan!"

"Kau yang menyebalkan!"

~THE END~

Huf.. FF apa ini? Kenapa rasanya gagal ya? –-"

Kalau menurut readers gimana? .-.

Review please ne, gomawo... ^^


End file.
